War Times - Hermione's POV
by storys217ph
Summary: Hermione is 22 years old, she's been in a lot of missions for the order, and she's got scars to show for it. She's got short hair now. ** Written in Hermione's POV (point of view). ** Pansy/Hermione


**War Times - Hermione's POV **

**Intro:**

Hermione is 22 years old, she's been in a lot of missions for the order, and she's got scars to show for it. She's got short hair now.

**Story (Hermione's POV):**

I can see burned bodies scattered across the grassy field. At least it's done for them, and I'm still here awaiting the inevitable.

For three years the walls held us safe, until the enemy found a way to force us out to open field. It's pretty much over, though we managed to defeat the first weave of death eaters, most of us are dead now.

I can see a body twitching on the ground. Though this person's face is very much burned I can see a strand of ginger hair, not covered by mud and dirt. I kneel down. "Ron?" I ask.

He moves his head attempting to nod.

I sigh. "You were always too brave for your own good. What of Harry? Did he make it?"

He tries to talk but ends up coughing up blood. He moves his head left and right, signifying no.

"That's a shame." I say looking into the distance. With last of his strength Ron reaches for my arm. That brings me back to reality. "You want me to…?" I ask realizing the pain he must be in.

He nods, and I can see the relief on this face, or what's left of it unburned. "Goodbye friend, see you soon. Avada Kedavra!"

I walk away. The stench is getting a bit overwhelming. So Harry Potter is dead? That's ok, his name died before him and the hope that it meant for so many. He was never the same since Ginny died, he did his best though, as others did, but wasn't enough in the end. There's none to oppose Voldemort now. Ron as well… it's for the best, life like this, it's not worth much. So why go on? I don't know. I've stopped asking…

I trip on a limb that jumped in front of me. It's someone moving the corpse from under it.

I can see a fragile looking figure sit up and move away the strands of black hair covering her face, leaving a streak of blood on her cheek as she does.

"Parkinson?" I ask, wondering if that's really her.

She says nothing, she appears to be too shocked to do or say anything. She only looks up at me shaking, as if she's expecting me to do something.

I guess she was playing dead under a corpse, while death eaters walked past. I can imagine that's scary. I can smell urine on her. She must have peed herself from the fear. That's it, I'm leaving.

I don't feel guilty, as if she'd help me. I'd rather die than ask too. I walk past a small group gathered in the courtyard.

"Hey Hermione! You ok?" Someone yells out.

"Yea." I respond briefly not stopping to chat.

"We're gathering here, so… Hey! Wait a minute!" Seamus Finnigan runs up to me. "Where are you going?" He asks me, Malfoy and few other Slytherins turn to me as well.

"Making plans with the Slytherins Seamus?" I ask him provokingly.

"Come on, we're all in this together." He responds.

"If it wasn't for them backing the dark lord on start, we wouldn't be in this mess right now." I say loud enough so the Slytherin group can me.

"That's not fair Granger, you know it was our parents who…" Malfoy starts.

"Shut up!" I cut him off.

They don't talk back, they sort of fear me. I can't say I mind it. I turn back to Finnigan. "I'm going to get my gear. I suggest you do the same."

"What gear?" He asks.

"Sleeping bags, tents, warm clothes, and as much food as you can carry."

"Right! Good idea! I'll tell the others."

He runs off, and I walk into the castle and to my room atop the astronomy tower. I've been there on a lookout duty these past few months. I find the stuff I need and cram it into my backpack hastily. I take one last look in the mirror there. This scar on my cheek… I'd say it saved my life many times. I wasn't really watching out for myself before, that's how I got in the first place. Time to move on, I know death eaters are regrouping for a second attack.

I come back to the courtyard and I can see a larger group of Hogwarts students gathered now.

I can see Malfoy giving directions to the scared group of survivors. Hmm… It'll be fun to see his attempts at leadership.

"So, where to captain?" I walk up to him and ask mockingly.

He takes a step back confused. "Well I… I guess I should…" He stands up on a stone. "Listen up everyone! After you get your things, we'll… I think we should go down to the dark forest, they won't follow us there!"

Dark forest? Is he for real? Looks like I'm on my own again, I was hoping he wouldn't decide something stupid right away. I should slip away quietly while they're distracted.

"Wait, where are you going?" Someone asks and everyone turns their attention to me. Whoever it was! This jerk had ruined my escape.

"I must go. So… bye." I hoping that'll get me off the hook.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Someone from behind pushes trough the crowd asking.

"Oh, Neville, I'm glad you're alive… No, I'll be going up the hill for now, so…"

"And what's wrong with Malfoy's plan? The dark forest?" Seamus walks in.

"Nothing, if you want to die."

"But… the dark lord won't expect us there." Malfoy argues.

"I'm sure he won't have an army there, but he'll have a spy or two, and when they see us, we're as good as dead. Don't forget that Voldemort lived in the dark forest for a long time!"

"So where do you suggest we go?" Malfoy asks crossing his arms.

Everyone is looking at me now, expecting an answer. Though it doesn't intimidate me, I don't like the spotlight. "I can't tell you all where to go, there isn't one place left that's completely safe. But I'm gonna go up the hill, and into the forest that's up there, and keep moving. Best plan I can think of right now."

"Best anyone can." Seamus confirms nodding, and I can see others agree as well.

"Well, alright." I say and turn around.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Seamus asks following me.

"I'll scout ahead. Pack your stuff and come after me." I say walking away.

"Right. I'll tell everyone. Anything else?"

"No, just hurry up. There isn't much time."

I'm alone again, good. People annoy me. Would be a nice stroll were it not uphill, and this backpack on my back, so heavy. My muscles hurt all over, especially the legs. Damn! I really burned myself out during the fight, trying to survive and when that adrenaline kicks in, you don't feel pain till later.

That's it, I gotta stop before I fall and roll down the hill. I throw my backpack on the ground and sit down leaning on a tree. I'll just wait the others here before I go into the forest.

I close my eyes for a bit. I just want to sleep, to hell with everything. I can't though. I slap myself awake.

Ten agonizing minutes later I can see group approach. "Hey!" I yell out and start waving. Seams they saw me. Good.

"Did you find any brooms?" I ask when they come closer.

"No, they destroyed them. That's the first place we looked." One of the Slytherins who's name I don't know replies.

That doesn't surprise me, that's the first thing I'd attack as well, if I wanted to cripple the enemy's escape. Voldemort sure knows war tactics, plus he has no regard for human life, which is why he's winning the war… won the war…

"Hermione. Hermione!" I hear someone call me and I snap out of my thoughts.

I see Seamus and Neville standing next to me as well as few other surviving Gryffindors.

"What do we do now?" Neville asks.

I get annoyed instantly. "Just go ask Malfoy! He's your leader."

"But Hermione we need you!" I can hear a girl's voice as I leave, but I don't bother turning around. I don't want to lead, I don't want the responsibility.

"Hey Granger, wait a second." Malfoy stops me going into the forest.

"What now?!" I ask walking back.

"We should count everyone here, in case we lose somebody in the forest."

"Right." I accept. Not a bad idea, I have to admit.

"Alright everyone! Stand next to your housemates we'll count everybody." Four groups form and Malfoy walks to each counting them. "6,7… 8 Hufflepuffs, alright, 12 Ravenclaws, Gryffindors…"

"Only 6." Neville says when Malfoy gets to us.

"Six." Malofy writes down the number.

"Well, we're the bravest." Angelina Johnson says breaking the silence among the few of us.

"Yea, we are." I confirm. "And look what good that did us."

"And… 19 Slytherins!" Malfoy says, hiding a smirk.

"Nineteen!" A Hufflepuff girl protests immediately, as if she was just waiting for the number.

"Hannah you got a problem?" Malfoy asks. I'm surprised he knows so many names form other houses.

"Yea I do!" Hannah explodes. "Look at us! We got slaughtered out there, while the Slytherins… you probably all hid to save your skin!"

"Hey screw you!" Someone form Slytherin retorts at once, and the whole group starts buzzing. Looks like trouble.

"Hey… stop this." Malfoy steps in between Hufflepuffs and a much larger Slytherin group. "Lets not fight… amongst ourselves. It's is the last thing we need." Malfoy says but his voice sounds weak over the two groups throwing insults at each other.

"Hey!" I sound off loudly. "I don't know about others, but I saw Malfoy down there fighting."

Malfoy nods to thank me for the support. I don't like him, but at least he's trying to stop this useless fight.

"You're not the problem Malfoy." Hannah says. "It's people like her, I'm talking about." Hannah points at someone for the Slythering group. I can see someone moving behind the row of Slytherins trying to get away.

"Yes you Parkinson! Don't you hide bitch!" Hannah runs after her and grabs her by the hair pulling on it hard. I can her scream out in pain. They separate them at once, holding back furious Hannah. "She sat on her ass and watched my boyfriend die! She did nothing!"

Parkinson falls on her knees covering her face. "I couldn't…" She says silently.

Hannah keeps on raving and it seams like she's not the only one to hold a grudge against Slytherins. The group gets louder, on the verge of incident.

"Hermione, do something!" Neville urges me whispering.

I sigh, realizing nobody else will if I don't. "Hannah shut up for a second!" I walk up to her, she's the source of all this after all.

I place my hand on her shoulder and the group goes quiet for a moment. "Listen she's hasn't been in combat before." I say pointing to Parkinson on the ground. "At least that I know of?"

Parkinson looks at me wiping a tear with her sleeve. "I haven't." She confirms quietly.

"She got scared, that's all, besides fighting about it wont bring anyone back, but it's gonna get us killed if we stay here wasting time…"

"Who are you to talk!" Hannah snaps back at me. "I didn't see you sacrificing yourself out there Granger!"

What a stinking bitch, she's blaming me now. "No I didn't! But I helped anyone I could without getting myself killed in the process, alright?!" Fuck, I made things worse, she looks even more pissed off now.

Just as she's about to retort a thundering sound splits the sky. We all look at the dark cloud above Hogwarts forming into a skull.

"Death eaters!" Someone exclaims in panic.

"Everyone into the forest!" Malfoy yells out.

Without a second thought everyone starts moving.

We're rushing trough the trees with heavy backpacks. My legs hurt like hell. I know what's back there and it's pushing me forward. It's quiet except from the occasional owl hoot. It's getting dark. Death eaters must have pillaged the place by now. What a shame, to think all those books they've probably burned, thousands years of knowledge, lost…

Suddenly I feel someone touch me gently. I glance back, it's Parkinson. "What?" I ask and keep on walking.

"Thanks for standing up for me back there… I thought I should thank you." She explains.

"Don't bother. I didn't do it for you, had to calm down that crazy bitch somehow."

She frowns and walks to the side.

We reach a point where most of the group can't walk any more, and decide to stop. The forest is pretty thick in this area. I can barely see any sky, that's good.

Everyone sets down their sleeping bags. There is an arrangement about who will stay awake and watch for death eaters. I'm glad nobody asked me. I would have said no anyway, I'm just too tired. I fall asleep almost instantly after closing my eyes.

Even among so many people huddled together under the trees, I enter a deep sleep in a second.

"Hermione!"

I can hear someone call me.

I open my eyes. I can see some light peering trough the thick roof or tree branches. It's morning I realize. Damn, that sleep seamed like a second long.

"Hermione!"

"What?" I ask sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Wake up!" Someone whispers with urgency.

I can finally open my eyes enough to see it's a Gryffindor Angelina Johnson.

"What's going on?" I ask looking around.

"Shhh… be quiet!" She says silently, pointing upwards.

I look up. I can hear the sound of brooms streaking above the trees. I look around, everyone is crouching and gripping their wands.

"Oh shit…" I realize and get my own wand out of my pocket.

End of part1-


End file.
